mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Going Social
Hello all! As an avid user of social networks (tumblr, twitter, facebook) I know that a lot of people use the three (and probably more but I don't use more). I personally feel that MarioWiki could benefit greatly from going social. Now, the way I imagined this would work is that the admins here would (if they have facebook/twitter/tumblr and/or are willing to get said accounts) run the pages and they would post new happenings on the wiki as well as wiki news. Such as promotions, forums, reviews, and polls. I really think this would be a great way to get more users onto the site. And I would really love to see this approved upon. Also, I locked upon mariowiki.tumblr to reserve the URL if we do choose to do this. We could also feature articles and have exerpts from the articles. And we could possible do a weekly write-up of the happenings on the wiki) – EnemyPeacemaker 14:17, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I think this needs to happen. And soon. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 22:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm wondering if you (or anyone else, really) have a social network account thingy, more so like facebook. Because I was thinking of how we'd work the pages out. I've done a lot of wiki-facebook pages in the past, so I could help out with it the best I could. And since I (might be the only one with on) use tumblr I could run the tumblr part. – EnemyPeacemaker 00:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::IS GOOD – Wattz2000 00:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I have a Facebook. And I run two pages. http://facebook.com/GCWaves | http://facebook.com/GarrettWilliamsonMusic --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 02:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be adding you to the list of people who run the pages then. However, I need to add you to do that I believe. So if you don't mind that, I'll do so. I forgot to link the pages Facebook and Tumblr. I'm Sabrina M. Glover on facebook, I'll let you do the adding. – EnemyPeacemaker 03:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead, I guess. Wait, do you want ME to add or you? What are we adding? Group? Or page? All I need to do is create the page and then you can like it and then I can make you manager or something. Same with Wattz and Conker. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 06:09, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Page is already created, I just don't know how to make someone who I'm not friends with a page manager. – EnemyPeacemaker 11:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Give me link to page. If I like it you may be able to make me manager. Although I'm not really sure about that. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 15:38, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Facebook page. I think it's possible to make a manager off of one of the people who like the page, but as you said, I'm not sure either. So we can at least try! – EnemyPeacemaker 18:19, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Imo, any admin should be a manager if possible? Like, make it so that any admin who'd want to would be able to update or work on the page. – Wattz2000 18:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I was planning on making the admins the managers. I think I was explaining that to you last night =P – EnemyPeacemaker 18:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I liked the page. Seh ef yeh cen meke meh manageh. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 18:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC)